Angel: Hiroshima
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: Mientras visita el Monumento a los Caídos en la ciudad japonesa de Hiroshima, Ángel recuerda su estadía allí en el año 1945, cuando la bomba atómica fue arrojada...


**ÁNGEL – HIROSHIMA**

(Escrito por Federico H. Bravo)

**Titulo: **"Ángel: Hiroshima"

**Autor: **Federico H. Bravo

**Resumen: **Mientras visita el Monumento a los Caídos en la ciudad japonesa de Hiroshima, Ángel recuerda su estadía allí en el año 1945, cuando la bomba atómica fue arrojada. Sus sentimientos y emociones ante aquella, la atrocidad más terrible cometida contra otros seres humanos, son expresados en la siguiente historia…

**Tiempo: **Después de la Quinta Temporada de Ángel / Año 1945

**Rating: **No apto para menores de edad

**Aclaración**** al lector: **"Ángel: Hiroshima" no pretende ser un decálogo de historia _exacta_ del terrible acontecimiento ocurrido en aquella ciudad japonesa, cuando los USA arrojaron lo que se convirtió en el primer bombardeo atómico de la Historia. Es, sencillamente, un experimento mío, una historia en la que mezclo cosas de ficción con un hecho tremendamente trágico y real, como lo fueron las muertes de todas aquellas pobres personas. Hecha la aclaración, me he tomado toda la libertad literaria que creí conveniente para introducir a Ángel en esta trama, casi sin darle mucha importancia a lo que la Cronología del Buffyverso nos dice sobre el personaje para este periodo de tiempo. Sin embargo, en todas las Líneas de Tiempo del Universo de Buffy que consulté para el caso, no se dice nada de lo que Ángel hacía con fiel exactitud para el 1945, aunque a esas fechas ya se lo suponía viviendo en América. Acá le invento una "pequeña" estadía en el Japón, justo a tiempo para presenciar, desgraciadamente, el terrible hecho que da nacimiento a este fanfic… la explosión de la bomba atómica.

* * *

><p><strong>ÁNGEL<strong>

**Ciudad de Hiroshima. El Presente. **

_Se detuvo en la vieja plaza central, por la noche, delante del __Monumento erigido a los Caídos, guardando un respetuoso silencio. Mientras leía la placa conmemorativa de bronce, un frío como de tumba se fue apoderando de su cuerpo, enroscándose en su medula espinal._

_Casi sin pensárselo, se apretujó la gabardina contra si mismo esperando… deseando con todas las fuerzas de su alma humana que la creciente sensación de nausea, vértigo y mareo pasara rápido._

_Hiroshima. _

_Él había estado allí, antes. _

_Miró de nuevo a la placa de bronce. Leyó su mensaje ("Dedicada a aquellas pobres almas que partieron") y se fijó en la fecha (Año 1945) y, lentamente pero con la abrumadora fuerza suficiente, los recuerdos acudieron en masa, en tropel, a su memoria… _

…_Lentamente, esa noche en particular, recordó su anterior estadía en aquella ciudad japonesa…_

_Recordó__… el HORROR. _

* * *

><p><strong>ÁNGEL<strong>

**Hiroshima. Agosto de 1945. **

Hiroshima no era en el año 1945, todavía una ciudad tan grande. Era, apenas, el típico puerto japonés con un par de colinas bajas hacia el este. Tenia, por aquel entonces, 450.000 habitantes… una cifra grande pero, si la comparamos con la posterior explosión demográfica del Japón, algo risible.

Hasta el momento (mes de Agosto) los bombarderos aéreos de combate Norteamericanos han respetado a esta ciudad; pasan de tanto en tanto, vomitando su carga explosiva en la zona del puerto y luego, parten… continúan rumbo a ciudades en verdad mas grandes e importantes como Tokio o Yokohama.

Hiroshima, hasta el momento, estaba a salvo.

Eran las 07:00 Hs de la mañana del 6 de Agosto. Concretamente y de manera oficial, podríamos decir que todo empezó a esa hora, cuando las alarmas de las baterías anti-aéreas comenzaron a sonar. Apenas, tan solo apenas, los radares japoneses descubrieron a tres aviones solitarios que se acercaban, en esta ocasión…

…Volaban a una gran, gran altura…

La Tri-formación no duró mucho: las dos naves escoltas se separan de la principal y la dejan seguir sola su rumbo al centro de la ciudad.

A su cita con el Destino.

El avión en cuestión se llama "Enola Gay".

En su interior, lleva presta para ser liberada una pesada y terrible carga de muerte.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, Ángel dormía.<p>

Su lugar de reposo, en aquel momento, era el sótano desvencijado de una vieja casa abandonada en Hiroshima. Estaba de paso en el país; no tardaría mucho tiempo en regresar a Estados Unidos, el sitio que actualmente se había convertido en su nuevo hogar…

No descansaba apaciblemente. Todo lo contrario; desde la restauración de su alma humana a su cuerpo de vampiro, sus pocas horas de sueño estaban plagadas de pesadillas. Rostros, recuerdos… una a una, cada una de sus victimas acudían a él para torturarle.

Uno a uno, los fantasmas de los que asesinó siendo Ángelus regresaban para recordarle, para no hacerle olvidar, el mal que contra todos ellos había cometido.

…Se revolvió, inquieto en su sueño…

_Lo __presentía. _

Era tan, pero tan poderoso que atravesaba las brumas de la inconsciencia y llegaba hasta él…

_Algo estaba por ocurrir._

Algo muy, muy malo.

* * *

><p>Miles de ojos miraron hacia el avión que cruzaba los cielos sobre Hiroshima, presto a su misión infernal. Miles de ojos que no se despegaron, para su desgracia, de los acontecimientos que mas tarde ocurrieron…<p>

Soldados, desde sus puestos de batalla, esperando a los movimientos del intruso que, dicho sea de paso, volaba demasiado lejos del alcance de sus baterías de cañones anti-aéreos; estudiantes de escuelas, que a toda prisa se asomaban a mirar por las ventanas de sus aulas, felices de tener algo mas interesante que observar y atender que sus grises pizarrones… gente de la calle que en esos momentos, pasaban por aquél lugar y atinaron a levantar la cabeza hacia el aire, justo en ese instante…

Miles pares de ojos, todos ellos siguiendo la trayectoria decidida del "Enola Gay"… todos concentrados en mirar directo cara a cara, de forma inconsciente, a la muerte que ya llegaba…

* * *

><p>El Enola Gay soltó la bomba.<p>

Pesado, el rudimentario pero efectivo artefacto cayó en picado del cielo, en dirección al centro de la ciudad. Jamás llegó a tocarlo; sus calculados mecanismos lo hicieron detonar apenas a unos kilómetros en el aire, derramando luz y calor abrasador al mismo tiempo hacia todos lados.

…En solo unos pocos, escasos segundos, miles de personas perecieron vaporizadas…

* * *

><p>Ángel sintió la sacudida en su lecho.<p>

Abrió los ojos, sorprendido, solo para toparse con el sótano fuertemente iluminado por un vivísimo resplandor de alguna clase.

"_¿Un relámpago?"_, fue lo que pensó y se incorporó trabajosamente del lugar donde yacía… lo único que pudo atinar a hacer, ya que la tormenta de luz y fuego golpeó de lleno la casa, arrasándolo con todo.

* * *

><p>Lo primero que supo, con certeza y muy cierta, es que estaba vivo.<p>

Bueno… _"vivo"_ no era la palabra apropiada para definir su actual condición de criatura no-muerta, pero… para fines prácticos y simples, estaba intacto.

Ennegrecido, con la ropa chamuscada y los cabellos revueltos, pero intacto.

_Seguía__ existiendo. _

Se levantó, empujando de encima suyo maderos y tabiques carbonizados, y le echó un rápido vistazo al panorama desolador de sus alrededores. El sótano había desaparecido; la casa, anteriormente ubicada encima de él se había desplomado, partida en miles de pedazos. Algunas de sus partes ardían en potentes llamas, las cuales se inflamaban a medida de que pasaba el tiempo.

_Tenia que salir de __allí. _

Cuanto antes.

Se arrastró hasta las escaleras que daban a las puertas del ya inexistente piso superior, las únicas testigos mudas del caos desatado que salieran indemnes, como él, de la tormenta de destrucción.

Subió por ellas, pero se detuvo en la cima.

Entendía que debía urgentemente abandonar el sitio que le sirviera de escondite en Hiroshima, mas también recordaba que no era de noche allá afuera, adonde iba. Si emergía ahora, sin ningún recaudo o protección contra el Sol, ardería.

…_De todas maneras, si se quedaba donde estaba, también ardería… _

-¡Demonios! – murmuró, esquivando un madero que caía envuelto en llamas. Detrás de él, el fuego se extendía, con más potencia.

Tomó una decisión: cruzó la derruida entrada y enfrentó lo que el destino le tenía reservado…

En los muchos años que le siguieron después, Ángel se arrepentiría para toda su larga, larguisima vida de haber elegido Hiroshima como un sitio donde ocultarse por un tiempo.

…Afuera y arriba, le esperaban la Muerte y el Infierno.

* * *

><p>Hiroshima había desaparecido.<p>

El Sol, también.

Al menos, por unos momentos… Mientras aquella nube oscura de pesadilla con forma de hongo, que se elevaba en el horizonte, siguiera flotando allí suspendida y evitando el paso directo de la luz solar, sumergiendo las ruinas en penumbras, Ángel podía caminar libremente por lo que fuera una ciudad.

-Oh, mi Dios – dijo, absorto.

Se encontraba atravesando los restos de una calle. La onda de calor había sido tal que el asfalto y algunos edificios y casas se fundieron en una impresionante cantidad de escoria indeterminada.

Ruinas de cascotes, maderas ardiendo y cientos de cuerpos, algunos muertos, otros a punto de unírseles, coronaban el agreste paisaje mientras el vampiro, inmune a todo este daño, caminaba a través de todos ellos.

…_A __través del Horror… _

-¡Ayuda! – gritó alguien cerca, en japonés.

Ángel no entendía del todo el idioma y mucho menos, lo manejaba tan perfecto como hubiera querido, pero sabia reconocer lo que era una exclamación de sufrimiento y un pedido de auxilio cuando los oía (¡Y vaya si lo sabia bien!).

-¡Ayúdenme! – volvió a gritar. Era un hombre. Estaba atrapado por unas vigas de la mitad de su cuerpo para abajo en lo que quedaba de una vivienda. Ángel dudó sobre si actuar, unos segundos… pero se le acercó e intento ayudarlo.

Mientras daba uso de su fuerza sobrehumana para librar al herido, observó con creciente horror las quemaduras inflingidas a su cuerpo. Ampollas y costras oscuras se veían allí, donde alguna vez hubiera carne sana y viva… Un rostro totalmente deformado, no solo por el dolor en extremo sino, por unas quemaduras que llegaban hasta el hueso y que se habían llevado todo vestigio de cabello de su cabeza… y los ojos…

_Los ojos. _

Blancos, lechosos… Inservibles, para siempre.

_El hombre estaba ciego. _

-Gracias… Gracias – dijo, mientras Ángel lo liberaba y ayudaba a incorporarse a medias. Tenía las piernas destrozadas.

Era inútil.

Nunca volvería a caminar, tampoco.

El rostro calcinado se volvió hacia el vampiro. Murmuró unas palabras en japonés que Ángel, decididamente, no entendió.

-Lo siento… yo… - balbuceó a modo de respuesta, aunque era un intento vano de su parte por comunicarse.

El hombre murió, a los pocos segundos de su rescate. Lo hizo con fuertes estertores y tosiendo sangre… vomitando sus entrañas.

Ángel lo volvió a depositar entre los escombros donde lo halló. Luego, en completo silencio, dirigió su vista al panorama de devastación que se extendía hacia los cuatro puntos cardinales…

…Hacia los edificios arruinados…

…Hacia las calles calcinadas…

…Hacia los cuerpos de las pobres victimas de la explosión atómica, moribundas entre lo que quedaba de sus viviendas…

…Hacia el VERDADERO HORROR, el genuino Infierno en la Tierra… hacia el sufrimiento pavoroso que el Hombre había inflingido sobre el Hombre, en pos, en aras de "terminar con la Gran Guerra" definitivamente…

…_Y gritó. _

Gritó y lloró, presa del espanto.

Gritó, hasta derrumbarse en el piso, entre los cascotes.

Gritó, hasta quedarse sin aire…

* * *

><p><strong>ÁNGEL<strong>

**Ciudad de Hiroshima. El Presente. **

_Las lagrimas calidas y pesadas que se derramaron de sus ojos __todavía estaban frescas. _

_No solo las habían ocasionado los penosos recuerdos de la muerte y la destrucción acaecidos en aquel lugar en el 1945, sino el conocimiento de que, de todos los que fallecieron en ese día, él, Ángel, fue el UNICO que salio ileso de todo ello._

_El único que salio sin secuelas físicas del Holocausto. _

…_Las radiaciones solo son letales para los seres humanos… _

_Irónicamente__, su condición de vampiro, aquella maldita existencia suya en el Reino de las Tinieblas, lo hicieron inmune al baño de radiactividad que aniquiló a todo mundo en Hiroshima; lo salvaron de padecer, junto con tantos otros, de un tormento indecible que el primer bombardeo atómico de la Historia causó… _

_Tres __días más tarde de aquella fatídica fecha para el mundo, otra ciudad japonesa, Nagasaki esta vez, fue victima del mismo tratamiento. A los nueve días, Japón se había rendido, dando por entonces finalizada la guerra…_

_Para el momento en que todo esto __sucedía, un famélico y angustiado, un torturado Ángel, había regresado a Norteamérica yendo a continuar por un largo tiempo su penosa y llena de culpa existencia en los callejones de alguna ciudad. _

_Jamás__ olvidó aquello. Su mente jamás le dejó que olvidara el horror que le tocó presenciar en primera persona. _

_El recuerdo de la catástrofe seguirá con él hasta el mismo Fin del Tiempo. _

_O, en todo caso, hasta que tuviera el suficiente coraje para quitarse la vida, saliendo al Sol o __estacándose, poniéndole fin a todas sus penurias. _

_Suspiró. _

_Estiró una mano. Acarició la placa de bronce conmemorativa y depositó en ella el manojo de flores que había comprado en otro lugar._

_Un tributo muy pobre de su parte. _

_Una disculpa muy pobre para los miles de muertos de Hiroshima y los cientos de heridos que dejó atrás la bomba atómica… _

_Luego, con el semblante serio e inescrutable, se marchó. _

**FIN**


End file.
